


Playing with the Truth

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 18 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://queenrissa.livejournal.com/profile">queenrissa</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Severus: verituserium and red</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Playing with the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenrissa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queenrissa).



> Written 18 May 2006 in response to [queenrissa](http://queenrissa.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Severus: verituserium and red_.

Administering the Veritaserum, to which he had added another, special, ingredient, had been an easier task than he'd imagined. And now that he had the boy, Severus meant to play. He began with a simple question.

"You don't like me, do you?" 

"I hate you, Snape!" Harry exclaimed, with far more affect than the Potions master was expecting.

"Good," he replied, removing his captive's clothing with a spell before slowly stripping in Harry's face—which had gone red with embarrassment. "I like honesty in fucking. It makes it far more pleasurable."

Harry whimpered.

"Now, tell me that you want my cock."


End file.
